


【周迦】胎内

by chapot



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, 年龄逆转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapot/pseuds/chapot
Summary: 爱与性的夏日海边故事
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 20





	【周迦】胎内

**Author's Note:**

> 必读预警：R18，cb迦，年龄逆转，未成年性行为有，阿黑颜描写有。  
> 全是个人性癖放出。

迦尔纳从海水里起身，不合身的衬衫“啪嗒”地贴在皮肤上。赤脚踩上被太阳炙烤过的沙滩宛如一场酷刑，但迦尔纳全不在意，他喜欢这种感觉。  
于是阿周那刚从浴室出来，就能看到少年提着拖鞋，站在院子里像落水小狗一样猛甩着脑袋，脚掌还沾满了沙子。他只好倚在门口，问：“你在干什么？”  
实际上阿周那也是全身都在滴水的状态。虽然裸着上身，短浴巾随意搭在肩上，但看起来比迦尔纳好多了。停下动作的迦尔纳看了看他，然后把拖鞋丢到了旁边。  
“在脱水。”  
“一直这样的话，也会变得黏糊糊的。”  
“这就是你选择泡在海水里的原因？”阿周那哼笑了一声。“还有，下次不要穿这种裤子。”  
“这种裤子很方便不是吗？不需要穿内裤。”  
霎时，青年好像被点燃了一些怒意。他朝迦尔纳走去，大力捏住对方的脸颊，少年只能发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

“哈唔……”

是三小时前吗？还是四小时？四周的空气又随着少年埋头的动作变得旖旎起来。对于迦尔纳来说，这根凶器确实太大了，他伏在阿周那身上，只能一边用手揉捏鼓起的双球，一边吸吮着头部。阿周那只是半躺着，看到那双白瓷色的大腿已经蒙上一层薄汗，伸手就把宽松的裤管往上撩起，果不其然没有内裤的踪影。

“你就这么不情愿穿上内裤吗？”  
与这副干瘪幼小的身体相比，少年最隐秘的地方早已被浇灌成熟，丝毫没有毛发生长的秘部充满浓郁的肉欲香气。阿周那抚上面前饱满的阴唇，用两根手指轻轻摩挲、拍打，感觉到蜜液正不断渗出。迦尔纳忍住颤抖，改用自己的牙齿磨着龟环，声音模糊地说：“呼……才姆由（才没有）。”  
“哦？”阿周那显得非常游刃有余。他享受着从性器传来的细微快感，开始把手指伸进发烫的蜜口，然后“咕啾、”向两边扩开，让熟红色的媚肉完全暴露在空气中。  
“那就是在挑衅。”  
“唔！嗯、”

腰臀止不住发颤，迦尔纳把嘴里的阴茎吐出，任由巨物在自己脸上蹭得满是水痕。脑袋晕乎乎的，自己的衣服甚至都没脱下过，被海水浸泡过的身体又变得粘腻起来，还是太热了啊。迷糊之间，迦尔纳听到从后方传来的声音——“我们来比一比吧，迦尔纳。”

“看谁能让对方先高潮。”

这看起来是场公正的比试，双方都在用自己最宝贵而又敏感的筹码作赌注——但显然，少年并不掌握比试的技巧。尽管如此，他还是使出浑身解数来迎战这根巨物。深知这点的男人在心里暗自嘲笑自己的卑劣。

迦尔纳扶着身下人的大腿，舌头绕着茎身舔弄，上下摆动大力吸吮时发出的“啾、啾”声让他的双唇和脸颊都显出了艳丽的红色——同样的还有自己的秘处。黝黑色的手指来回捅进蜜口，然后被媚肉更往里吸进，溅出的爱液甚至把裤管都濡湿了。“咕呜……”迦尔纳意识到自己无法招架这种绵长又激烈的快感，于是给予对方决定性的一击。

把垂下的白发别在耳后，迦尔纳将阴茎吞到最深，在喉头的软肉顶上龟头的同时，伸手捏住胀大的饱满圆球，像是要榨出精液一样吸着整根肉棒。  
“、！！”快感瞬间从性器涌上头皮，阿周那觉得一阵发麻，没想到他竟然使出了这样的把戏。结果迦尔纳又做了一次深喉，他咬着牙想，之后该好好问问这是从哪学来的东西了。

这场不公正的较量也该落幕了。

突然，迦尔纳感觉到体内的手指正戳弄着什么，他睁大了眼睛。

“？——呜、？？！”  
很快，灵活的手指便找到目标，用力按压那一处软肉，大量蜜液“噗”地从穴口溅出。阿周那露出了一个不易察觉的笑容，用拇指指甲刮蹭着勃起的花核。  
“呜啊！啊、唔……！”  
他把埋在里面的手指撤出，改用食指和拇指揉捏发硬的淫核，另外的指尖轻轻戳刺着入口。经过先前几次的玩弄，原本像花蕊一般的娇嫩淫核早就变成了膨大的熟红果实，彰示着自身的存在感。果实被手指夹起扯动，不断上下揉弄，快感如过电般传遍全身，还含着巨物的迦尔纳双眼朦胧，像是受不住似的用力一吸，在阴茎射出精液的时候花穴也不受控制地开阖，随后上方的小口“噗咻——”喷出大量的雌汁，把阿周那的手腕淋得湿漉漉的。

“呜呼…………”

迦尔纳把精液吞咽下去，噗咕噗咕，整个人发软伏在了阿周那身上，再也无法发出更多的声音。阿周那赶紧把人捞过来，少年漂亮的脸湿得一塌糊涂，眼球微微上翻，伸出的粉色舌头上还残留着些许精液，潮吹过后的蜜穴和大腿沾满了爱液，正不断抽搐着。

……

阿周那一时语塞。虽说自己的本意并非想欺负他、不对。在这种事情上他的确只有被自己欺负的份……“迦尔纳？”阿周那把人抱到大腿上，脱掉已经不成样子的短裤，像是给白猫顺毛一样轻抚着迦尔纳的尾脊骨。

“啊…阿周那…阿周那。这次，是我赢了吧……”

迦尔纳渐渐缓过神来，坐起身用手胡乱抹了一把湿透的脸，向阿周那说道。“肯定是，你先射的。”  
“不要用一脸认真的表情说出这种话。”阿周那伸手就要去搓揉对方一团糟的白发，结果被侧身躲过。  
“唔。”  
“喂，不要乱动、”

迦尔纳摸向股间，果不其然有什么东西顶着自己。

“真有精神啊，不亏是阿周那。就算刚才射了那么多，也还能有如此干劲吗。”  
少年纤白的手指圈住再次硬起的茎身往自己的秘处上靠，用两处被肏得充血的花瓣轻轻磨蹭后，便张开大腿想要吞进肉棒。阿周那一下子抓住他的腰，感觉血压直线上升。“迦尔纳！给我等等。”  
“为什么？”  
迦尔纳卡在一个不上不下的位置，滴落的爱液黏在龟头上。他盯着阿周那通红的脸，问：“还是说我们要再比试一次？但刚才是我的胜利。”

“……哈。”

“看起来你比我更纠结于此啊，阿周那。但我想你搞错了什么。”  
他把身子往前倾，直直望进阿周那黑色的眼瞳，随后露出一个微笑。  
“就像你渴求于我一样，我也渴求着你，阿周那。”

十六岁离开这里的阿周那，再次回来时，带来的是一个白色的少年。

镇上的人都认识这位小少爷，却对这个孩子一无所知。啊啦，你叫什么名字？是弟弟吗？不是吗，嗯……这可长得不太像……也不是朋友呢。

“那你是谁呢？”

实际上大家并不在意他是谁。追问过几次，就会变成诸如兄弟私生子这类茶余饭后的谈资，时间再久一点，大家便失去谈论的热情，将两人抛之脑后。这样就好，阿周那想。没有人会知道迦尔纳是谁。也没有人会知道，他是怎样被自己变成现在这副放荡的样子，他们用一整天的时间来做爱，纯白的少年被染上欲望的颜色，用“性”浇灌出来的身体，从里到外，都只会为自己打开。  
“嗯、哈……、”  
阿周那从后面抱住迦尔纳，双腿就这样朝向庭院大开，吞吃着肉棒的穴口被挤出一圈软肉，液体从交合处溢出。  
“你也习惯这样了啊，在这种地方，用这样的姿势毫不羞耻地和我做爱。”  
几乎是被按在性器上，每次撞入都会顶到敏感点，让迦尔纳只能如被雨打湿的幼兽一般发出轻微的呜咽。下意识摩挲着腹部的动作被阿周那看在眼里，他突然觉得心情大好，低下头轻咬迦尔纳的耳垂，然后把自己的手也覆在少年的手上。

“是子宫呢，迦尔纳。”

怀里的人一阵发抖，从小腹内升起酥麻的热意传到内壁，更加吸紧整根没入的阴茎，紧接着阴道内的热液浇下，茎身舒爽得又胀大了几分。阿周那再次轻笑着，伸手去揉弄敏感的淫核，并用力顶上肉壁，越发激烈地肏弄着蜜穴。  
“——啊、阿周那，呜！不要、”  
丝毫没有给对方喘息的机会，巨物顶住子宫口磨蹭，稍微抽出后又狠狠撞到入口旁的嫩肉。淫核也被肆意玩弄，痛感与快感交叉深入脑髓。迦尔纳吐出小舌，涎液顺着张开的嘴巴流下，胡乱喊着阿周那的名字。  
“阿周那，阿周那，呜、呜呜……哈……”  
“全部射进子宫，会怀孕吧？迦尔纳，成为母亲的话——”  
“？！什、么……唔、唔—————！！！”

迦尔纳无法自控地挺起腰，胎内的肉棒射精时，能感受到与穴口紧密贴合的鼓胀双球在不断颤动。自己的子宫终究还是被浓稠的种子充盈，在欢愉之中再次迎来潮吹，双腿向两边完全打开喷出清亮透明的潮液。

“哦！迦尔纳，感觉你今天一直往这里跑呢。”  
迦尔纳转过身，是附近海之家老板的儿子。对方把自行车停在他身旁，继续说道：“即使是夏天的海边，夜风还是很厉害的……你也穿得太少了吧，很容易着凉啊。”  
“唔，不用担心。”

“——迦尔纳。”

清冽的声音从身后传来。还在与迦尔纳搭话的人猛地回头，看见黑发青年正朝他们走来。

“啊、阿周那。”  
“……。我们打算去海边散步。天气太热了，先生你也早点回去休息吧。”  
阿周那并没有理会少年轻呼自己名字，只是朝面前的人露出笑容。

“我们告辞了。”

男人定在原地，看着两人的背影，总觉得有些飘忽。  
一边是刚才的青年，说话时眼睛根本没在笑。或者说——即使是面向自己，眼里也是空无一物。而另一边，则是白色的少年。他摸了摸自己发烫的脸。该怎么说呢，现在的迦尔纳，就像是……

散发着性的气味的，美丽雌兽。

=====END=====

一些无关紧要的解释↓

周有前世的记忆，迦没有。两人是兄弟。

阿周那想说的那句完整的话是：迦尔纳，成为母亲的话，你就再也不是战士了。  
（无需杀戮，无需挣扎，只有爱欲。）


End file.
